lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine West
"You seek an end to your journey. But in this church, you will find no salvation." - Kaine West to The Clan, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Kaine West was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Alex Fanelli, while Douglas Garthwaite provides his voice. West was a scientist in the U.B.N.V.A. who had a cybernetic body, as well as a robotic and alien hand called "Dave". He was friends with Axel Gunner, the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director. West and Gunner attacked Flynt and Vin before facing off against John Bacchus. In the ensuing conflict, West was struck down, had his alien hand cut off, and was stabbed by Bacchus. West was thought dead for several weeks, but got a second robotic hand and allied with The Paleman. The two of them would battle Flynt, Vin and Rasputin at Torture Wobbler Church. As Flynt seized an artifact inside the church, West confronted him, but was subsequently gunned down by Rasputin. Despite his apparent demise, it's possible that West survived once again due to his "advanced" cybernetic body. History At some point, Kaine West joined the U.B.N.V.A., and would become a leading scientist in the organization. A sinister and mysterious figure, West started the organization's android program, which constructed robotic clones of people. He worked with the parasitic alien Tea-Eee to help fulfill the program. West was also good friends with Axel Gunner, the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director. During his time there, West built various robots, including Jumpa X, a clone of Captain Jumpa, and J-1000, a clone of Justin Bartisto. After being involved in many experiments, West's body was completely transformed. He gained a cybernetic body and lost his right arm, which was replaced by a robotic one. His left arm was also "mutated" into an alien-like creature that frequently burps. West named the creature Dave. For several years, Kaine West was a loyal ally of the U.B.N.V.A., but he didn't participate in any major battles against The Clan. For much of this time, West helped manage the organization's android program. However, after Nazi Mitch was killed, the U.B.N.V.A. fell apart. As a result, West went into hiding along with Axel Gunner. The two resided in Portugal for several months, out of the public eye. The Two Man Trio Nine months after Nazi Mitch's demise, Axel Gunner was contacted by Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel, who sought to discuss his terms of surrender. West and Gunner plotted to attack Flynt and Vin as they negotiated. In Portugal, Gunner met with Flynt and Vin deep in the jungle. As they conversed, Gunner refused to surrender by any means, and he attacked Flynt and Vin. Though Vin escaped, Flynt was knocked unconscious by Gunner. Moments later, Kaine West walked out of the jungle, greeting Gunner and offering assistance. Gunner told West to put Flynt in the trunk of his car. West happily agreed to do so, and drove up the road as Gunner went off to find Vin. Flynt woke up on the side of the road as West sat before him. Dave burped in Flynt's face, startling him, and West whacked Dave aside. West introduced himself as a scientist in the U.B.N.V.A., adding that he created the organization's android program. Flynt quickly comes to realize the situation, finding that West has been heavily involved with some of their adversaries, such as Jumpa X and Tea-Eee. West explains that Tea-Eee helped him advance the U.B.N.V.A.'s technology, allowing them to make the androids. When Tea-Eee went missing, West had Jumpa X sent into the future to track it down via Dennis Palmer. After Jumpa X failed to do so, Rasputin found Tea-Eee, at which point it possessed Flynt. West says that he wants to make another android using Flynt's DNA, which leaves him horrified. Shortly after, Gunner arrives with Vin, who he captured. Gunner texts Bacchus and lures him to a nearby cul-de-sac, where he and Kaine West are holding Flynt and Vin hostage. After Sandy Sandler convinces Bacchus to go, Bacchus sets off to the cul-de-sac, with Gunner and West staring him down as he approaches. Bacchus and Gunner greet one another, though Bacchus doesn't recognize Kaine West. Gunner introduces West, though Bacchus acts indifferent. West tells Bacchus not to mock him, after which Dave burps in Bacchus' face. Gunner reveals that Flynt and Vin are in the trunk of his Mercedes, and West tells Bacchus that there's no chance of him stopping them. Gunner tries reaching for his double-bladed sword on his jetpack, but his robotic suit prevents him from reaching it. West retreives the sword for Gunner, after which Bacchus shoves West to the ground and fights Gunner. As the two battle one another, West lies on the ground. Bacchus manages to take Gunner's sword and he uses it to sever Dave from West's arm. West yells in pain as Bacchus throws Dave at Gunner to distract him. West rises to his feet and taunts Bacchus, telling him that he'll soon realize the end is inevitable. Bacchus charges at West with Gunner's sword, and he stabs him in the stomach. Bacchus pulls the sword out, and West falls to the ground and seemingly dies. Between Films Unbeknownst to The Clan, Kaine West survived his ordeal with Bacchus thanks to his cybernetic body, which withstood Gunner's sword. West would give himself a new robotic hand to supplant his severed alien arm (which would wind up in the pawnshop of arms dealer Kosta Brando). He also armed himself with a camo machine gun. At some point - possibly even prior to The Two Man Trio - West joined forces with The Paleman, a fellow member of the U.B.N.V.A., and schemed against The Clan. Around the events of Bread's Crumbs 4, Kaine also helped Axel Gunner escape from confinement, as he was on trial for war crimes. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Kaine was likely present in Portugal when Axel Gunner was killed, though he was never seen there. When a duplicitous U.B.N.V.A. member, Bjorn Alvarez, was killed in Portugal, West took his sword and harnessed it to his chest. Over the next few days, as Paleman and The Creator killed over half The Clan, Kaine West took refuge at Torture Wobbler Church, which served as their base of operations. Flynt, Vin and Rasputin went to the church in search of an artifact built by Bacchus. Upon their arrival, West emerged from several bushes and sinisterly greeted the trio. Flynt was astonished by West's presence and survival, and learned that West allied with some "old friends" in a bid to eradicate The Clan, though he was especially angry about Gunner's demise. Moments later, Paleman approached and joined the confrontation. West remarked that their hope wouldn't last, while Flynt declared that they'd finish the conflict immediately, to which West agreed, and picked a fight with Rasputin. As tensions rose, Vin pounced on Paleman and wrestled him to the ground. Rasputin seized West's gun and hit him in the head with it. A fight broke out as Flynt went into the church to claim the artifact. West and Rasputin continued fighting, though Rasputin was easily gaining the upper hand. Yet a swift uppercut from West quickly struck down Rasputin, and he prowled through the ruins of the church. Inside, Flynt found the artifact moments before West arrived. He was baffled that Flynt came to steal it, believing it was just a worthless relic. Flynt refused to surrender the artifact, and West condemned his rebellious nature. As he approached Flynt, Rasputin ran over with West's gun. Rasputin told him to stand down, but West defied him - to which Rasputin opened fire and gunned him down. Though this seemed to be the end of Kaine West, he was "killed" in a similar fashion as he was before, hinting at his survival. Some time later, Paleman would express his frustration to The Creator over West's death at the hands of Rasputin. In return, The Creator would mock him for not finding the best warriors. Trivia *Kaine West's mask is from a BIONICLE Vakama Hordika costume, while his main outfit and the gauntlet on his right hand are part of Bane's costume in The Dark Knight Rises. *Brody Hall was approached to play Kaine West in The Two Man Trio, but due to his unavailability, Alex Fanelli took over the role. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Deceased Characters Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption